Many hunters attempt to shoot an animal through the shoulder blade in hopes that the arrow will pass therethrough and penetrate the animal's heart and/or lungs. This results in a fast kill and minimizes the amount of suffering experienced by the animal. Conventional blade designs are known, which purport to penetrate flesh and pass cleanly through bone to continue penetrating flesh on the other side. Yet, in use in the field, it is widely known that these designs do not reliably ensure clean penetration of the bone. In many instances, conventional arrowhead designs gets stuck in the bone, which results in an animal that is wounded but not mortally wounded. Such an animal may suffer and/or run away to escape capture by the hunter.
Thus, it remains desirable to provide an improved arrow and arrowhead design that provides reliable penetration of bone and maximizes cutting of soft flesh on either side of the bone to increase the likelihood of a successful kill and minimize undue suffering of the animal.